How I knew
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: This is Puck's proposal scene from "who gives this bride away" one shot


**Hey Guys! This is one-shot of the proposal between Puck and Rachel from "Who gives this Bride Away?" Shout-Out to Berlian  
for the idea. Also I am posting my brand new story. That has nothing to do with "First Date Jitters" or "Who Gives This Bride Away?" Still Puck/Rachel though.**

* * *

Rachel yawned widely. She had been up late last night talking to Noah on the phone. It seemed the more she was with him, the less she could be apart from him. As she turned over she gasped seeing the time. It was seven-thirty; she shot out of bed groaning she had overslept.

Grabbing her clothes she raced into the bathroom, she did not have time for a shower so she just threw on her clothes and hurried down the stairs. As she grabbed an apple she ran to her car. Living only fifteen minutes from school she slowed down a little. She had time to get to homeroom but she was kicking herself for oversleeping. This was the second time in a row she had missed her work out routine.

She grinned though thinking of Noah, they had stayed up until three in morning talking. She loved falling asleep to his voice, sometimes they would not say anything but he would just hum over the phone. No boy had ever made her feel so alive. She was terrified of next year, Noah had already graduated. He was working full time at Joe's Garage and quickly rising as one of the top mechanics. In fact Mr. Johnson, the owner was already hinting that he would hand the business over to Noah when he retired. Seeing as how he had no kids of his own and he had taken a special interest in him.

Rachel bit her lip as she drove; her thoughts a million mile away. This was her last year of high school and New York held no interest for her anymore. The mere thought of being so far away from Noah caused her stomach to ache. She had been unable to discuss it with him though because every time she would bring it up, he would just kiss her and tell her they would worry about it then. She knew he would refuse to let her stay. Refusing to hold her back from her dreams.

As she stopped at a red light she made up her mind that tonight she was going to tell him in no uncertain terms that she had no intention of going to New York next year. Her dream was to stay right here with him. Smiling with determination she started forward through the intersection as the light switched to green when suddenly there was a blinding light and a loud crash.

Then nothing.

* * *

Puck was wiping his hands after just finishing up an oil change. He glanced at the clock then suddenly frowned. It was getting late, he quickly pulled out his phone. There were no messages or missed calls from Rachel. "That's strange" he muttered. Rachel always texted him when she got to school and she usually called in the morning after finishing her workout. He shook it off but could not fight the worry churning in his gut. He saw Mr. Johnson heading towards him and the worry increased. He looked pale, "Puck can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Puck nodded and followed him back feeling his hands shake, "Is everything ok?"

Mr. Johnson took a deep breath before shaking his head "I just got a call from a Mr. Michael Berry." Puck suddenly stopped breathing, "Rachel was in a car accident on the way to school this morning."

"Is she ok?" Puck demanded.

"The car was totaled….It doesn't look good Puck." He told him, his eyes filled with compassion. Puck did not say a word; he turned and raced towards his truck. Wrenching open the door, he threw himself in and had started the car before his brain had even registered that he had moved.

The whole way to the hospital he had only one thought "Please let her be ok," was the only thing he kept mumbling. Feeling hot anger course through him as he passed by the accident sight, still seeing police cars and fire truck cleaning up the area. Off to the side he saw a tow truck lifting up Rachel's car. He pulled over to the side, vomiting. The car was mangled; all the windows had been busted. It looked as though it had to be cut open in order to get Rachel out. He gasped as he rubbed his hand over his mouth climbing back into his truck. Tears streaming down, he did not see how she could have survived.

As he pulled into the emergency room area, he felt as though his lungs were on fire. He ran into the waiting room, he did not see ether one of Rachel's dads. He hurried up to the first nurse he could find, "Rachel Berry." He gasped almost physically unable to say more "Is she ok?"

The nurse looked at him coldly "Are you family?"

"I am her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry; we can only give out this kind of information to family members right now."

Puck glared as she walked away. He paced around desperately trying not to think of the state of her car. He glared at everyone that came in, wishing he knew who was responsible for hurting the woman he loved. If anything happened to her, he would not rest until he had torn the bastard to pieces. Just as he was about to storm through the Emergency room doors to hell with security, he saw Rachel's dad Mike walk out. Puck instantly went cold, he was sobbing barely able to walk.

In that instance Puck felt as though his world had just vanished. "No, No, No" his mind screamed. This was not possible, not Rachel. I can't do this without her."

Mike came and put his hand on his shoulder "She is fine." He choked out, "A concussion but she going to be ok. It's a miracle, the doctors do not know how she survived…"Puck did not wait to hear the rest, he ran past him heading straight to the doors.

"First room on the right" He called after him. Puck did not even slow down, running full speed into her room. Her father Jeff was walking out smiling but Puck did not even spare him a glance. His focus was entirely on the woman in the bed. She was sitting up and smiled when she saw him. Her face was covered in bruises from where she hit the steering wheel and he could see where she had stitches in her arms from the glass, but at that moment he had never seen her so beautiful. He knew in that instance, she was it. She was everything.

He hurried over grabbing her hand and before he knew what he was doing, he was on his knee. "Rachel Anne Berry, will you marry me?" Never one for grand speeches.

Rachel just gaped at him for a moment, and then her face split into a big grin "I thought you never ask."

Puck let out a shaky laugh before standing up, kissing her desperately. His heart still pounding.

"I love you. Please don't EVER scare me like this again." He told her sitting down next to her on the bed. She laughed and nodded.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure. I do not really remember much. I was driving to school and I remember going through the intersection as the light turned green. The police said that a man late for work ran a red light and hit me going forty miles an hour."

Puck growled, "He better pray we never meet." Rachel leaned up and kissed him but she quickly pulled back wincing.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly; ready to run for a nurse.

She nodded "Just sore. So when do you want get married?" she asked grinning.

He grinned back, "I would marry you now if I thought your dads wouldn't kill me." Turning serious he grabbed her hand "I thought I had lost you Rach. I could not breathe for a minute there. I love you and I want spend my life with you."

Rachel gazed at him as tears streamed down her cheeks "I love you too, Noah. I want to be your wife more than anything." Taking a deep breath, she looked at him "We will tell my fathers that we plan on getting married as soon as I graduate."

"What about Julliard?" He asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes "I have not intention of going to Julliard. I was planning on telling you tonight that I had decided to stay in Lima. Your it, Noah."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met he knew that this is what he wanted for his life. And seven months later even though they were young everyone who came to the wedding made the remark they had never seen a couple more in love and happier than the new Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman.


End file.
